I Belong to You
by athena89
Summary: Muse fanfic. Dom gets run over by a car, Matt travels back from Japan to see him and overthinks their relationship on the way. Slash. Belldom


Title: I Belong to You

Author: Me (athena89)

Pairing: Belldom

Rating: PG-13 (for slash)

Summary: Dom gets run over by a car, Matt travels back from Japan to see him and over thinks their relationship on the way.

Feedback: Makes my day!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. And I want to apologize to Gaia Polloni for my portrayal of her. None of this ever happened.

Beta: The wonderful Dyna-Chaal.

Warning: slight hetero-relationship in the beginning.

AN: This is a repost from my LJ account.

* * *

It was four hours into the twelve hour flight that Matthew Bellamy finally calmed down enough to think about what had happened this morning and what had led him to be here, on a plane, a third of the way from Tokyo, Japan to London in the United Kingdom, behind him.

He had been on vacation with his fiancée Gaia, visiting Tokyo for a week, after having already seen the sights of the rest of Japan for about a month. They had been scheduled to leave for Australia in four days.

However all of this had changed with Chris' call this morning.

* * *

_Matt sleepily looked up as Gaia poked him in the side for the fifth time._

_"What?" he asked grumpily. It was too damn early to be anything but grumpy at being woken up. He was a bit pissed off with her, too, although he could not say why. He had been for a few days. Maybe he had spent too much time alone with Gaia._

_"Your mobile's been ringing for the last half an hour. Someone seems pretty determined to get a hold of you," Gaia huffed. "And I can't sleep."_

_Matt sighed, got out of the bed the two shared, and padded over to his jeans in search of his - yet again - ringing mobile._

_"Yeah?" he drawled after flipping it open and seeing the one calling was Chris. "Where's the fire?"_

_"Matt, thank God, I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour!" Chris answered, sounding clearly relieved._

_"So I've heard. I've been sleeping, mate. It's six in the morning in Japan. Why're you calling?"_

_There was a silence on the other end of the line and somehow Matt got the distinct feeling that his friend suddenly didn't want to tell him anymore. Gaia came up behind him and whispered in his other ear._

_"I'm going to the bathroom. As we're already awake, we can as well get out early."_

_Matt nodded and the woman left the room for the bathroom._

_"Matt?" Chris asked a bit uncertainly._

_"Still here," the singer said, "so what's wrong? Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Kelly or the ki-"_

_"Dom's in hospital. He got run over by a car," Chris interrupted._

_"What?" Matt asked not comprehending what was going on._

_"Dom's in hospital. His perfect girlfriend run him over with her car. He's in London. I'm on my way there. Tom's already in the hospital. He was with Dom when it happened. He's waiting for the results of the surgery," Chris said. "Listen, Matt, I have to get on the plane now. We'll call you as soon as we got any news."_

_"Yeah, bye," Matt said flatly, still not processing what was going on. Chris cancelled the connection and all he could hear was the busy-signal._

_Matt dropped the mobile to the floor and hurried over to the computer booting the device up. He waited impatiently until his desktop came up and then even more impatient until the browser window opened._

_Five minutes later Gaia entered the room again to find him on his computer, searching furiously._

_"What are you doing?" she asked bewildered._

_"Looking for a plane ticket to London," Matt answered distractedly and Gaia frowned slightly at that._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Dom's in hospital. I have to see him."_

_"Excuse me?" the woman spluttered somewhat indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean? You promised me two months just the two of us! Without your band! We have not seen each other for almost a year!"_

_'And I'm glad for it,' shot through Matt's mind before he thought, 'shit, where'd that come from?' Out loud he said something totally different._

_"I know," he sighed. "But Dom's in hospital. I've just gotta get there. I can't leave him alone."_

_"Aren't your friends with him? Tom and Chris? They are much closer. I'm sure they'll keep him company."_

_"They do. Tom's already there and Chris is on his way, but I've gotta go to him, too."_

_"Why?" she demanded. "You know you can't do anything. No matter where you are. You can just as well stay here. I'm sure the others will keep you up to date." Gaia looked at him pleadingly, but Matt had an ugly feeling crawling into his stomach._

_He would do the same for her, no matter what he was doing at the moment. And she would expect it. He would leave everything behind, no matter if he was on tour and had a gig or was recording and had a release date coming up and they were not finished. He would search the next flight and come to her. He would do it for all of his friends, for her family, even though they didn't like him. He would do it for everyone that mattered to him and Dom was _very_ high on that list._

_Furthermore if it was one of her friends she would expect him to understand if she rushed onto the next flight to them._

_"Dom needs me. I've gotta go to London and I've gotta go as soon as possible. I'm sorry," he said and turned his back on her, intent to find a flight and leave as soon as possible._

_"I need you, too. The band and Dominic had you for ten months exclusively. I've missed you. Please stay," she pleaded, but Matt didn't react._

_"Sometimes I think you are engaged to the music and not me. Or to Dominic, with how you are up and away the moment he calls or someone calls because of him."_

_Matt sighed. He had no idea where this was going but the way Gaia spoke, he knew he would not like it and it could turn ugly should he not leave soon. Thankfully he had found a plane ticket only moments prior and had already bought it via the Internet so that it was waiting for him at the airport._

_He stood abruptly, shutting down the laptop, and began packing his stuff, or at least the most important parts of it._

_"If you are leaving now, don't bother coming back," Gaia threatened, but Matt was impervious to it. "I mean it, Matt!"_

_"Then I am sorry," Matt said softly. "I thought that you would understand that I have to see my best friend who is in hospital and needs surgery and that you would know me well enough after nine years to know that I would do this for anyone I care about. I would cancel a tour and delay an album if it was you or even just your family, who, as you know, hates me. But it seems like I was wrong and we don't know each other so well even after such a long time. Maybe this engagement is a bad idea then." Matt drew in a deep breath to steady himself. "And your comment about Dom and me was unnecessary and inappropriate. We've known each other for nearly twenty years. He's my best mate. If you feel you've got to throw such ridiculous accusations like I'm having an affair with Dom then you know me even less. I think we should end this farce as you don't seem to trust me."_

_Gaia looked at him dumbfounded, before she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and threw it at Matt. He caught it before it could hit his face._

_By now Matt had packed his belongings and moved over to the door, two bags slung over his narrow shoulders._

_"You can stay here if you want to. The room's already paid for. And just for your information: I never betrayed you."_

_Matt left the room and closed the door softly behind him, only to hear glass shatter against it. He sighed and made his way to the airport, which found him seven hours later on the plane, somewhere above Russia with eight hours flight still to go.

* * *

_

Matt sighed as he stared out of the window of the plane. He really should apologize to the flight attendant, who he had shouted at about an hour into the flight.

He got up and made his way over to her. She cowered slightly at the sight of him. Matt sighed and run a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you," he said. "I know that there's no excuse for my behaviour as it's not your fault that my morning was total crap. I shouldn't have vented my wrath on you. I hope you can forgive me."

The woman looked at him surprised, clearly not having expected that.

"It's okay," she said softy and Matt sighed in relief. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Matt shook his head slightly.

"No. I've gotta get my head around everything that happened alone and sort through things alone, too. I'll have to think about where to go from here and at this point I have to do it on my own. Thanks for asking though. And for forgiving me. I know I can be a prat sometimes."

She smiled at him and he waved sightly before he made his way back to his seat.

* * *

Eight hours later found Matthew Bellamy making his way out and to the rental car he had organized at the airport.

He had spent six hours thinking, in the end having an epiphany. Maybe Gaia was right. Although her accusations were still ridiculous, Matt had to admit that Dom meant much to him. Much more than a friend if he was honest with himself. Sure, until now he had not thought about it because he had been engaged, and because, contrary to public belief, he had always been faithful, and had not even thought about betraying Gaia in such way.

After Matt had admitted that to himself, he had to think about what to do about it. In the end he had an idea how he could tell Dom and could leave it to the other man to decide whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not and whether he wanted anything to be between them or not.

"Chris? Are there any news?" he asked into his mobile as soon as there was a connection. "Which hospital's Dom in?"

"University College Hospital. Dom's been out of surgery for a few hours but he hasn't regained consciousness yet," Chris said. "Where are you? Matt, I tried to get-"

But Matt had already cancelled the connection and was speeding toward the centre of London.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Matt rushed into the reception area of University College Hospital. He made a beeline for the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Dominic Howard? He was brought in yesterday evening," Matt asked the nurse behind the desk.

"A moment, please." She held up a hand and consulted her computer. Moments later, Matt rushed to the elevator to make his way towards Dom's room.

"I already told you, Tom, I have no idea what the fuck is up with him. He just hung up on me after I told him that Dom's still unconscious," Chris whispered furiously from his place beside Dom's bed. Tom was pacing nervously.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Tom sighed.

"Talking on the phone longer than necessary while driving would be doing something stupid, Tom," Matt said as he entered the room. He had heard the end of his friends' conversation. The two of them whirled around, looking dumbfounded.

"Matt? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan," Tom said looking like he was seeing a ghost.

"You really thought I would stay in Tokyo when my best friend is in hospital?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow, while sitting down in the chair beside Dom that surely had been Tom's until the man had not been able to sit still any longer. He took Dom's hand in his and studied the man he loved.

Dom looked incredibly frail in the hospital bed, all wrapped up in gauze and bandages. As far as Matt could see none of his limbs were broken. Thank God for small mercies.

"So what happened? You said his girlfriend run him over?" he turned to Chris but it was Tom that answered.

"Dom called me early yesterday evening saying he had to get out of the flat. He asked me if we could go out and if he could crash on my couch for the night. He didn't tell me what happened before you ask," Tom said. "We went out, had a few drinks and somewhere around eight, we wanted to change the bar we were staying at. She must have followed us. The moment we left the bar, everything happened so fast." Tom sat down on the third chair in the room. "She came at us and Dom pushed me out of the way. The next thing I know was that he was lying next to me and she was speeding away. I called an ambulance then and after getting to the hospital, I called Chris, too."

Tom sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked tired, Matt noted absent-mindedly.

"How long have you been here, Tom?" Matt asked softly.

The man opposite him looked up.

"Since it happened," Tom said and even his voice seemed tired.

"Go home, Tom, go home, sleep, I'll stay with Dom. You, too, Chris. I bet you haven't slept for over a day either."

Tom and Chris looked like they were about to object, but Matt cut them off.

"I'll call you the moment something changes or he wakes up," Matt promised. "You need to sleep, Tom, you look like shit."

The two men relented and stood, both of them squeezing Dom's hand, or, in Tom's case, his leg, before leaving the room, nodding to Matt on their way out.

Matt sighed and looked up at Dom before leaning back in the chair, prepared for a long wait.

* * *

Matt must have fallen asleep at some point because he was woken some time later by the twitching of Dom's hand in his.

"Matt? What are you doing in my bedroom? Wait, that's not my bedroom. Where am I? Am I in hospital?" Dom was obviously confused.

"Yeah, you're in hospital you got hit by a car, don't you remember? We were worried about you," Matt said, clearly relieved.

Matt could see when Dom remembered because of the look of worry that crept on Dom's face.

"Where's Tom? Is he okay?" he asked agitated. Matt nodded.

"He's okay. I sent him home a few hours ago. He only got a few scratches from falling on the pavement."

Dom relaxed visibly, but then he looked troubled again.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked. "You should be in Japan with Gaia."

"You really thought I would stay in Japan when my best mate is in hospital?" Matt asked unbelievingly.

Dom looked away, slightly embarrassed, his cheeks colouring.

"I hoped you'd come when I was lying on that street, but I thought Gaia…" Dom trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"She doesn't matter. Not anymore. Actually, we broke up." The drummer looked at him wide-eyed.

"You broke up? Why?"

"Yeah, we broke up. It seems like we knew each other not nearly well enough to warrant an engagement," Matt sighed, his tone clearly stating that he did not want to talk about it anymore.

"You'll be okay?" Dom asked nevertheless.

Matt only nodded. "I will be."

Dom smiled at him slightly.

"I have to call Tom and Chris. I promised to tell them as soon as you woke up."

Dom squeezed his hand. "Thanks. Thanks for coming and staying with me."

"No prob, mate," Matt smiled at the man he loved.

* * *

Three weeks later, Dom was able to leave the hospital under the condition that he did not stay alone for at least a week. Matt was more than happy to offer him a place to stay, as were Tom and Chris, but Dom chose to stay with Matt for the moment.

That found the two of them entering Matt's London flat shortly after they had left the hospital.

"That reminds me, Dom, I wrote a song on my way back to Europe." Matt grabbed the drummer's hand and pulled him to the music room where the piano stood. "C'mon I'll play it for you."

The singer took his place at the instrument while Dom sank down on a windowsill.

Moments later a melody and Matt's voice filled the room.

_When these pillars get pulled down  
It will be you who wears the crown  
And I'll owe everything to you_

_How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike_

_I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've travelled half the world to say  
"I belong to you"_

_And she attacks me like a Leo  
When my heart is split like Rio  
But I assure you my debts are real_

_I can't find the words to say  
When I'm confused  
I've travelled half the world to say  
"You are my mu..."_

_Mon Coeur S'ouvre à Ta Voix  
Ah! Réponds,  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse!  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
__Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse!_

_I belong  
I belong to you alone "...use"_

_Woo!  
I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've traveled half the world to say  
"I belong to you"  
_

The last tones ebbed away and all Dom could do was stare at Matt open-mouthed.

"That was beautiful, Matt." Dom shifted slightly uneasy. "Is there…" he hesitated before steeling himself and asking the question. "Is there a deeper meaning to it?"

Matt blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Matt, Bells, is there a deeper meaning to this song?"

"It's…it's your decision," Matt said, voice nearly inaudible. "It can be just Muse's next single or it can be something else. Your choice." The singer dared not look at his friend in fear of the rejection he surely would see there. So he did not see the drummer move, but only felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Moments later he heard Dom's voice in his ear.

"And I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away. Never fade away," the drummer quoted before kissing Matt's neck. Tears welled in the singer's eyes and he leaned into the touch.

"Thank you, Dom," he whispered. "Thank you..."

THE END


End file.
